


Surprise Encounter with a handsome stranger.

by minteavibes



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Eventual Smut maybe, Idiots in Love, Kayn is kinda stupid but thats only for chap 1, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minteavibes/pseuds/minteavibes
Summary: It frustrated him about how Yone was able to stay happy, forgive, and forget after everything that happened to the man. They had been acquaintances for quite a while now, they met by chance, or maybe it was planned but Kayn will never regret meeting Yone. It happened so fast, just like the love that bloomed between them.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Yone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. getting saved by a pretty stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super slow burn but there will be a lot of "accidental" hand and face touching. Eventual smut? maybe 
> 
> I literally cannot make chapter names and Fic titles. I am open to ideas and fic critics!! feel free to comment, I'd love hearing your advice :)

Kayn was traveling, due to Zed’s requests of “understanding humans''. He thought humans were naïve and stealing food won’t be that bad, well he was wrong. Kayn was currently surrounded by a hoard of humans and a bunch of demons, for once he thought to himself, he should’ve listened to Rhaast.

Speaking of Rhaast, the weapon spat at him, “I told you when we are traveling, stealing from so many stalls in a single area can get us fucked, since we don’t even know this village that well, you brat. They outnumbered us, we can’t fight them all, we have to run, we don’t have a choice here.”

Kayn mentally cursed at himself, observing his surroundings, he could see a forest in the distance. The people who were surrounding him were getting closer and he was cornered like prey, he absolutely hated this feeling. He swiftly tried to jump around a demon, the brute was quick so he quickly tried to distract it, he was about to press the scythe into the head of the demon, until at the last moment, he felt a sword pierce into his left arm, groaning in pain, he spun his head around as fast as he could and pushed past the attacker, He tried his best to avoid the vicious people, and he was succeeding, but getting hurt in the process, Soon enough he fled successfully, he could hear the villagers spit curses at him, he ran as fast as he could and he was deep inside the forest, there was a trail of blood as he sat down next to a willow tree, he tried his best not to pass out, but his fatigue got the best out of him, before he could even dose off completely, he felt a growl next to his ear and jerked awake. He could see a huge shadow of a vicious beast. Cursing under his breath, he looked up and he was face to face with a terrifying and strong Azakana, he regretted his timing. He just HAD to pass out in an unknown forest. So here he is, fighting a demon that’s 10 times bigger than him, looking around for a way out of this mess. 

The Azakana just wouldn’t give up, it kept coming at him like a hungry beast. Kayn swore he could hear Rhaast snorting silently as he swung his weapon and reflected the vicious attacks from the demon as fast as he could. Suddenly, Kayn could sense another entity present, without realizing it, he lost his focus and hissed in pain as the Azakana grabbed his wounded hand, although before it could even try to hurt him, Kayn saw a figure run past him, gracefully cutting off the Azakana’s hand with just one slash of his blade, the other mysterious man then proceeded to swiftly press the sword into its chest, the cries of the Azakana were heard before it was silenced with another slice to its head. Kayn slowly got up from the ground, and observed the other, he was taller than him, wore a crimson red mask, chest on display, and his hands wrapped around the hilt of his sword. 

He didn’t notice he was staring until the other commented, “Are you done staring? Or would you like a couple of minutes?”

Kayn looked up at the man’s face before raising an eyebrow and snickered back at him, “I could get used to this view, although can I know the name of this pretty stranger?” 

Kayn swore he could feel the other tense before gradually relaxing and responding to him muttering, “My name’s Yone, Can I know yours? Although are you always this careless?” Yone spits back.

Kayn kept saying Yone’s name to himself like he was reciting a spell, He thought it was a beautiful name. He gave a cocky smirk and hissed, “It was just a mishap that’s all, although I do thank you for killing that demon for me, My name’s Kayn, are you supposed to be my shining armor or something? How cute, Yone.” 

The taller man gave a cold glance in return to his reply, sending a shiver down the other's spine, sensing the reaction, Yone hummed. “We just met, are you always this shameless, Kayn?” 

Kayn was about to give back a flirty reply, as usual until he realized in what state he was and looked at his arm and legs and saw his appearance, he felt flustered, he probably looked like a tomato covered in blood and grime. 

He could hear Yone sighing before quietly muttering, “Do you not have a place to stay for the night? You're traveling, aren’t you? I haven’t seen you here before.” 

Kayn blinked at him, a smug smile forming on his face, he explained, “Well, yes I am traveling, honestly I thought I would make it out tonight.”

Rhaast sneered at him, “Oh so you aren’t going to say how you stole from those villagers in broad daylight like an idiot and got cornered and eventually ran here into the forest and got into this mess and was later saved by Mr prince charming here?” Kayn’s eyebrow visibly twitched, but the heat was creeping up his face from the nickname Rhaast gave Yone. If he was the prince charming…wasn’t Kayn the princess? 

Rhaast was horrified and silently screamed at him, “Please don’t get any ideas right now, remember I can read your deepest desires you horny brat.” 

Kayn thanked whatever gods present that Yone couldn’t hear what Rhaast was saying right now. Yone seemed concerned as he hummed in understanding, “Maybe… you can stay the night at my place, although it isn’t much.” 

And right there, Kayn short-circuited, did the hottest stranger he ever met, just invite him to his home after saving him? What did Kayn ever do to receive this heavenly treatment?! Although he was very interested in saying yes right away, he hesitated. 

He looked at the other and answered, “You’ve saved me from an Azakana, and you’re now inviting me home, Yone you do know the dangers of inviting strangers to your house, right?” 

Yone was quick to reply, “Well for starters, I know you won’t harm me, you look decent. I feel like I can trust you.” 

Kayn could hear his heart beating louder by the second, did the other always invite people to his house like this? He thought for a moment, feeling a bit jealous of the people who got this treatment, and remarked, “Do you always treat all the strangers you save like they are royalty? How kind and thoughtful of you, Yone you almost remind me of a knight in shining armor. I’ll take your offer, don’t try anything funny though, You’ll seriously regret it.”  
Yone raised a delicate eyebrow, he thought about what Kayn said, A crimson blush creeping up his spine, he rolled his eyes and hissed, “I would never think of hurting you... Just follow me Kayn.” Although he wanted to add more like “I can be your everything to you, I admire you, and I would never hurt you.” Yone was a bit scared thinking about what the other man might feel about the sudden declaration, so he didn’t say it out loud.

Kayn thought Yone looked cute when he blushed and followed him as the taller man took him to his cozy little home. Kayn knows better, he shouldn’t let his guard down like this, coming to a total stranger’s house and trusting them completely, but Yone... just feels different, like he’s meant to trust him, meant to be with him. His traitorous mind added. Rhaast snorted at Kayn, for once, he felt happy for him, but of course, he won’t say this out loud. The boy was growing feelings and it was obvious, he wondered how long this might last.


	2. teasing remarks and blooming feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff teasing fluff and more pinning 
> 
> im supposed to be sleeping but I provide food for yone/kayn shippers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its kinda short?? but i hope the fluff and teasing makes up for it

Soon enough, they reached a compact shabby little house. Kayn looked around, getting intrigued by the second, although before he could take another step, Yone had put his hands out and stopped him in his tracks, Kayn peeked up, looking at the taller man. He could see his face clearer now, their faces were just inches from touching. Yone stared back at him, there was a tenderness in his eyes, even though Yone’s face was covered with his crimson mask, the feelings he felt were put on display with his expressive eyes. Kayn noticed he was staring too much before ending the silence with a cough and glancing over at the house in an attempt to break eye contact, he really wished he didn’t though. The taller man had kept staring at Kayn silently before muttering, “It isn’t much, make yourself comfortable though, I’ll show you to the room you can stay in.” Kayn nodded and grinned at him. Yone felt himself redden to that grin, he tried his best to not show it and quickly showed Kayn the room. The room was small but looked as if it had just been cleaned spotless, it had an alone bed with a small little candle and the flame flickering silently on the desk. Kayn was a bit suspicious, he felt as if Yone planned this. Kayn looked around before turning back to the other man, humming. “Did you just clean the room? It almost seems like you were planned for my arrival.” 

Yone raised an eyebrow, before commenting, “What? Do you think I sit here in a house filled with dust? If you are getting suspicious, this is my bedroom, I’m sleeping in the hall for now, because you’re here.” Kayn felt a bit embarrassed but had thought of asking the other to share a bed with him, although he silently loved the idea, it was too soon for anything to happen. Kayn guessed he was doubtful for nothing, he ran a hand through a lock of his hair and remarked. “Oh, that's very thoughtful of you, I just don’t understand why you would take so much effort into housing a newcomer like me.” Yone felt himself smiling tenderly at the smaller man before replying, “You are quite famous Kayn, You’re taught by Zed right, people say you're a coldblooded assassin.” Kayn was surprised, to say the least, he had no idea which runt had been leaking information about him like he’s a famous pop star, but now he was dead set on finding the numbskull now. Kayn smiled smugly and exclaimed, “You know, I might be taught by Zed himself but I’ve made a name for myself.” Yone raised an eyebrow, before answering in understanding, “I wonder what name you have made, running headfirst into villagers and stealing from them in broad daylight, in an unknown village too?” Rhaast chuckled, the weapon remarked, “I think I’m starting to have a liking for him.” Kayn gaped in awe and shock, before flustering and replying, “That was just an accident! I swear to god I’m not that stupid, I thought they really wouldn’t notice.” Yone chuckled, before placing his sword in the corner of the room and hummed, “So, you thought they were stupid they wouldn’t notice? In my opinion, I admire your thinking process, but unfortunately, you think like a kid when people are conducting a serious council meeting.” Kayn could feel Rhaast laughing his ass off, he rolled his eyes and hissed, “I told you I just wasn’t in the right mindset! It was just a slip, I can assure you that won’t happen again, I’m going to sleep, so goodnight. If you tease me again, I’ll rip your tongue out.”. Yone glanced at the other sitting on the bed fixing his hair, he felt warm and smiled at the sight. “You couldn’t even defend yourself from humans and low-class demons, and you're going to rip my tongue out? Good luck with that Kayn.” Kayn scoffed at the other, before getting comfortable on the bed and staring at the other with a piercing glare, he commented. “Just wait until I beat you up into a pulp after I recover!, You’re gonna regret teasing me, I can tell you that!” Yone let out a small giggle, and Kayn's heart clenched at the cute display in front of him. Yone’s hand was resting on the doorknob, as he replied, “Let’s talk about that after you heal, for now, rest. Sweet dreams Kayn.” He smiled at the other on the bed, before gently closing the door and retreating to the hall to sleep. Kayn felt himself smiling as he hugged the extra pillow Yone has given him. Kayn admired Yone, but he wouldn’t say it out loud. He was attracted to the taller man, in such a bewitching way, he just couldn’t explain it. 

Soon enough, it was morning. The birds chirping loudly, and the sunlight drawing in from the windows, since it was summer, the day was confirmed to be scorching hot. Kayn was busy tossing and turning in bed, covered in sweat as he whined. He slowly got up from bed, rubbing his eyes and catching a glimpse of Yone outside the house cutting down wood, he was shirtless, and it was new for him to see Yone without his mask, Kayn could see Yone in all his glory and Kayn took the opportunity and just couldn’t stop staring, that is until Yone perked up and rubbed off some sweat, Kayn felt a deep blush spread from his head to his neck, he rapidly got up and ran off like a flustered mess. Rhaast mentally regretted the days to come, the kid’s obliviousness has no bounds. Although he did enjoy watching Kayn let his guard down for a while and blush like a maiden, it was so easy to tease Kayn now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap will come out within two days teehee


	3. accidental hugs and tender kisses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss kiss fall in love 
> 
> (but they were already in love to begin with so)  
> *sips tea*

Kayn brushed a wisp of hair away from his face as he tried his best to quietly leave the room, observing the small hall, he made his way to the entrance of the house as he saw a lone butterfly had gotten inside the house, it flew to him and was adorably fluttering above him. Kayn didn't seem to have any intention of bothering to look at it though, he was more focused on getting a look and talking to Yone, he knows they just met... But it seems that Kayn is already very attached to the other as if he was bewitched to the mysterious man who had rescued him. 

Kayn walked over to the front porch as he leaned on the door looking at Yone. The other however could hear the hurried steps and knew Kayn had come to see him as he stopped cutting wood and raised his eyes to Kayn and smiled. 

Kayn blushed at the unexpected scene that unfolded before him. However, he grinned at Yone and tried to ignore his pounding chest as he questioned, “Yone, what are you doing cutting wood? Have you had anything to eat? Would you mind if we did a little hunting?”

Yone looked at him with such devotion in his eyes, beaming at him as he said, "Of course, we can go hunting, I'm almost done cutting down the wood, they can be stored and used during the winter.” 

Kayn was a little confused, He raised his eyebrow and asked him, "But Yone, hasn't summer just started? Isn't it five or six months before winter sets in?” 

Yone blushed with embarrassment as he did his best to make the other understand, “Saving up early is good, procrastinating about it isn’t.” 

Kayn was unsure of what he would say next, but he took the answer as a reasonable one as he hummed in recognition, "Oh, I see, you didn't tell me you were clever and strong, Yone." Kayn could see a scarlet blush bloom on Yone’s sharp features, to save the man some face he grinned as he said, “I’m going to go rest inside, it's really hot out here, so come inside soon Yone.” 

Yone nodded in understanding as the smaller man retreated inside. Seeing that Kayn had gone inside, Yone sighed in relief. If he was honest, the one single reason he was out cutting lumber, shirtless at the beginning of a sunny day was only that he just wanted to impress Kayn. Yone stood right in front of Kayn's bedroom window and planning the whole thing. Yone saw how Kayn was staring at him through the window, and how he trembled with shame and ran away as he glanced up to wipe off some sweat. He was just glad Kayn was as oblivious as Yone thought he was. Soon after, Yone swiftly made his way into the house to see a little amber butterfly rest on Kayn’s head, the smaller man in question seemingly dozed off waiting for Yone. He tried his best to be as silent as he could as he leaned right down to place a chilly glass of water near Kayn. Before he could rise, Kayn had moved in his sleep and was now facing Yone. Somehow the glass was still in perfect shape and was left forgotten. Yone was a little startled but calmed down soon after as he felt a little smile forming on his face, without knowing, somehow their faces were very close as Yone could feel the other breathing peacefully in his sleep. Yone tilted his head and just lightly brushed his lips against Yone’s cheek, it had been soft and chaste and everything else he could have ever dreamt for. 

They laid there, legs tangled together as the sunlight beamed through the windows. Somehow the butterfly had flown towards Kayn’s ear and was resting peacefully. Yone was quite enraptured by the gorgeous view he was seeing right now. As much as he loved to stay there and doze off with Kayn, he stopped himself for the sake of his sanity and respecting Kayn’s boundaries and soon got up and left to the kitchen to make some food. Sitting in the kitchen, he looked at the display of fresh vegetables he had sprayed out in front of him and decided to make a simple satay. After a couple of hours, the sun settles itself to the horizon, as dusk blossoms upon the clouds, the critters in the forest eventually quiet down. Kayn rubbed his eyes wearily, looking around as he saw a familiar shadow in the kitchen, Kayn got up and hastily made his way to Yone. He glanced at the burnt food and chuckled at the attempt to make what seemed to be fried vegetables, peeking up at the taller man, he tried his best to not laugh his ass off right then and there at Yone’s reddened face. 

Yone’s ears were tinted pink as he stammered, “It was supposed to be a vegetable satay..” 

Kayn couldn’t help it and broke down into tears of laughter instantly. Yone grew another shade of red as he watched the smaller man laugh his heart out.

Kayn quickly regained his composure as he wheezed, “Yone, it’s only one pinch of salt, not the entire bottle..” 

Yone blinked at him as he realized his mistake and quickly grabbed the pan and threw it in the bin, Kayn sighed as he explained, “You just need to improve in cooking, that's all. Honestly, I’m not any better at cooking either, it's okay Yone.” 

Kayn hummed as he held Yone’s hand in a comforting manner, Yone glanced down as he squeezed the other’s hand back, The longer they continued to hold hands the more their feelings grew and they realized that each other's hands were perfect for each other, with all the imperfections combined. Although before Kayn could break contact again, Yone squeezed his hand tighter and grabbed the smaller man’s attention. As Kayn looked up at him, Yone tried his best but couldn’t conjure up the words to say how he feels and yearns for the other man, he’s heard about Kayn and he knows how powerful he is but, now that he's right here with him, in his kitchen while the two hold hands together, it all feels like a wonderful dream, He places a hand on Kayn’s face as he gently swipes his thumb against the other’s lips, before Yone could even ask if this was okay, he felt Kayn push himself onto Yone and feel plump flushed lips on his. One looked at the other with shock but eventually returned the kiss in a more passionate and demanding manner. Kayn smiled against his lips as Yone caught a glimpse of intense eyes filled with lust and passion, they both knew the night was going to be long. Rhaast tried his best to not groan in annoyance at what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yone and kayn are bad cooks in this chapter because why not
> 
> i am so sorry this is kinda late but i hope you enjoy it

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give a comment and give me kudos!! much appreciated ily 
> 
> ill just take like one day for each chapter or two sometimes, thank you for supporting this sesgy fic


End file.
